A Kiss They Shared
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Cody left a heartbroken Kelly when they were in high school. What happens when they meet again? Oneshot. Kelly/Cody Maryse/Ted. Request for kaiseralexa.


**here is a oneshot request for kaiseralexa! sorry it took so long hun but here it is! I finished this just before I went on holiday so I was able to upload this in a computer shop so the updates on both my other stories aren't likely till I get back...**

**hope you and everyone else that reads this enjoys it! :D**

.x.x.x.

brief summary of the past:

Kelly and Cody are two inseperable best friends who met each other in preschool and immediately became friends. After a few playdates, they instantly became best friends and were closer than ever.

After a few years in preschool and primary school, they went on to high school where they were met with troublesome teens and strict teachers. In the same year, Cody finally realised that he liked Kelly more than a friend but the trouble is that Kelly was already dating his best friend, Drew Mcintyre, so his decision of telling her was put on hold.

The rest of the year became agonizingly slow for him,seeing his best friend and his desire kiss in front oh him. At one point, he couldn't take it no more so he left... without saying a goodbye. Not even a text, email or call... nothing. That broke Kelly's heart and that's when she realised that she herself like Cody as much as he liked her. She knew it was too late to tell him that so she continued to live her life which wasn't the same without Cody...

.x.x.x.

"Cody! Hurry up! We'll be late for the autograph signing today!" Cody's older brother Dustin shouted as he -along with his dad, Dusty, and his sister- was getting ready for the autograph signing that day. WWE has hired Cody not so long ago and he immediately stole people's attention and earned many fans that he'd ever expected.

"I'm coming!" Cody shouted making his was downstairs. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his first autograph signing where a riot was created because a lot of people wanted his autograph. He also couldn't help but wonder who the mystery diva that was joining him that day. He received a call that morning from Vince saying that he invited an unfamiliar (unfamiliar to him anyways) diva and now, he can't stop thinking who that diva was.

"Good, come on. We gotta get going." Dusty announced cheerfully while smiling at all three of his children. He was planning on leaving Cody alone at the autograph signing while he, Dustin and Kristin toured the town knowing that it would take a while signing autographs and that Cody's too old to have his family watching over him everywhere he goes.

"Okay, okay.." Cody mumbled exiting his house and entering Dustin's car. He sighed as he began remembering the old days. He still hasn't let the thought of Kelly go. He knew he did the wrong thing and he honestly wished he could take it back but knew that he can't anymore.

"What's wrong?" Kristin asked after hearing Cody's sigh.

"Oh nothing..." Cody answered sighing again. Kristin knew that it's best not to ask him but she couldn't help but think about why Cody looked so lost and lifeless.

"Okk..." Kristin trailed off not saying a word. The awkward silence soon ended as they arrived at their destination.

"Ok, Cody. Go away now. We'll pick you up in about 2 hours. Have fun!" Dustin said mockingly to Cody who just grunted and slammed the car door.

"Wow." They all mumbled at Cody's frustration.

.x.x.x.

Cody entered the private room that the superstars were gathering in and joined Maryse and Ted who were laughing and teasing each other.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Cody teased as he walked over to the two _friends_.

Maryse and Ted immediately pulled away and blushed. Cody laughed, he knew that the two were really close and he also knew that Ted was planning on asking Maryse out but doesn't have the guts to. Maryse, he didn't know too well but he can safely say that Maryse was a nice girl.

"Hey." They mumbled back and Cody's laugh soon faded.

"Hey, do you know who the mystery diva is?" Cody asked out of the blue, hoping that they knew the answer. He saw Ted shrug but he also noticed Maryse's smile widen into a huge grin.

"I do!" Maryse squealed and Cody turned to her looking at her confused. Maryse continued squealing and Cody grew tired of it so she shook her gently waiting for her to say who it was. "Ow, stop shaking me!"

"Well... who is it?" Cody asked rolling his eyes.

"My best friend." Maryse smirked knowing that not answering specifically would drive him crazy.

"Who's your best friend?" Cody asked getting annoyed with Maryse.

"Why?" Maryse asked.

"Cos I want to know."

"Why?"

"Cos I need to know,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna sit next to her!"

But before Maryse can ask why, Ted got in between. "Who is it?" He asked putting on his best puppy dog face.

Despite Ted's face looking more like he just sneezed, Maryse found it charming and let out a huge 'awwww' before hugging him.

"I call her Barbie cos it suits her and that's her middle name. But she prefers being called by her first name Kelly." Maryse finally answered Cody's question smiling at the two men.

"Hm, never heard of her. She must be new." Cody wondered out loud although inside, he thought the name was familiar.

"She's been here for about three months now so I guess you can say she's new.. And besides, she's in ECW so you probably won't know her since you don't really watch ECW do you?" Maryse replied shrugging.

"Na, I don't really watch ECW..." Cody was interrupted with Maryse squealing.

"KELLY!" Maryse squealed running over to the blonde. Cody and Ted raised their eyebrows at the french canadian beauty chuckling a bit.

"This is Barbie." Maryse declared as she began to make hey way over to the boys again with Kelly who nudged her a bit. "Oh, I mean Kelly."

"Hi." Kelly smiled at the two and Ted offered to shake hands. Cody on the other hand, continued looking at her, he felt like they've met before but he can't really put his finger on where they've met yet.

Maryse led Kelly out to catch up with everything that's been happening while Ted smirked at Cody who looked lovestruck. "Love at first sight?" Ted asked snapping Cody off his trance.

"What? Psh... No!" Cody stammered nervously. He himself is unsure why he's feeling nervous; maybe Ted was right... it was love at _first sight._

"In denial now, aren't you?" Ted asked putting his arm around Cody who shrugged it off and stood up.

"Shut up Ted. We have to go now." Cody stated glaring at Ted.

"Okay dude... chill!" Ted exclaimed as the two tag team partners began making their ways to the table where they'll be signing autographs.

.x.x.x.

"Hey Maryse." Ted greeted as he sat down next to her and Cody sat next to Kelly.

"Hey, umm..." Kelly trailed off not sure what to say next. "I'm Kelly?"

Cody chuckled and smiled. "I'm Cody."

"You look familiar..." Kelly broke the silence between them. "What's your full and _real_ name?"

"Cody Runnels but I'm better known as Cody Rhodes." Cody smiled.

Kelly gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong?" Cody asked curiously.

"I'm Kelly... Kelly 'Barbie' Blank." Kelly announced and it was Cody's turn to gasp.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Maryse broke their little conversation. "Love is in the air!"

"Shut up Maryse. What about you and Ted?" Cody fired back smirking at the two blushing pair.

"Shut up Cody! Don't change the subject!" Ted shot back. "You two seem like you've known each other for a long time."

"That's because we did. We knew each other since preschool." Kelly butted in smiling at the two.

"So you used to be friends?" Maryse asked.

"Best friends." Kelly answered.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"But you two seemed more than friends!" Maryse exclaimed and it was Cody's and Kelly's turn to blush.

"That's because we are." Cody stated and Kelly looked at her shocked. He shot a wink at Kelly and Kelly knew what he meant and began playing along.

"Yeah, we just started dating two weeks ago." Ted said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Ummm..." Kelly trailed off and Cody finished her sentence. "We were pretending!"

Maryse and Ted looked at each other then at Kelly and Cody. "Okay..."

And with that the signing began...

Kelly and Cody would sneak a glance to each other from time to time and would blush afterwards when the fan asked them why thhey were looking at each other.

After one and a half hour of signing, it was finished. No more fans are left in sight that wants their autograph and in a way they felt a bit humiliated that no one else wanted their autograph but they also felt relieved that they weren't going to be bothered by the fans anymore.

"Hey Kelly?" Cody asked and Kelly looked at him. "I'm sorry for leaving you in high school."

Kelly smiled and touched his hands. The two jumped up slightly as sparks flew. "It's fine Cody. That was a long time ago. Forget the past and live in the present."

Cody smiled at Kelly and leaned in slowly. Once Kelly got a hint of what Cody was doing, she began to lean in as well and the two shared their first kiss as their lips touched one another. It wasn't a make-out session. It was simply a kiss. A kiss that made them forget about the past, a kiss that made the two the happiest people in the world and it's also the kiss that started their long relationship that led onto a marriage and kids.

.x.x.x.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I also got another oneshot about Alex Riley and Kelly Kelly coming up so keep an eye out for that! I admit the ending was a bit cheesy but I couldn't think of other ways to end the story but hope you still enjoyed it! :D**

**Revews are loved.**

**Bridgette.x**


End file.
